


something like that

by communist_sasuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Drabble, Holding Hands, Light Angst, M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, but sasuke doesn't mind leaving everything else behind if he's with naruto, but very vague confessions, oh my god they were soulmates, post vote2: they both die, probably less sad than it should be considering, so it's not that sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communist_sasuke/pseuds/communist_sasuke
Summary: "I'm dead." He said to himself, garnering Naruto's attention regardless. "I... died.""We're dead, asshole. I told you we were doing this together."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	something like that

When Sasuke awoke, he was cold.

Not in the sense that the temperature was low, not in a chilling, uncomfortable way. More in the numb, calming way. Something prickled in the back of his mind as he tried to make sense of when and where he was.

It wasn't until a warm, familiar chuckle sounded next to him that he began to piece together everything that had happened before he woke up.

"You're finally awake, eh, Sasuke?"

Naruto's voice was warm. _Naruto_ was warm. He always was. It cut through some of the cold that Sasuke felt, but he could tell that Naruto felt it too.

As he played back the last memories he had before waking up here, it didn't take long to understand what was happening.

"I'm dead." He said to himself, garnering Naruto's attention regardless. "I... died."

Now that he realized it, many things made a lot of sense. Why he wasn't aching all over, despite the fact that he most definitely should be, after that fight. Why he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, why he felt completely unburdened in a way he hadn't in years -- arguably, that could be somewhat Naruto's doing as well, though. Speaking of Naruto...

" _We're_ dead, asshole. I told you we were doing this together."

That actually made Sasuke chuckle, the sound unfamiliar even to his own ears. But when he thought about the situation they were in, his smile fell away.

"You..." Sasuke glanced over at the blond, onyx eyes meeting blue ones. For the first time in his life, he allowed himself to be consumed by them, just a little.

"You're dead." The words hurt less than Sasuke thought they would. Maybe it was because he was dead too. "Are you really okay with that?"

Naruto didn't break their eye contact, raising his chin slightly, defiantly, at the Uchiha.

"I already told you I am. I accepted that this was a very possible outcome ages ago, Sasuke. I've been ready to die with you for probably my whole life." 

Sasuke inhaled, looking away from the impossibly blue eyes and the emotions reflected in them. He felt frustration rise in his gut.

"Enough, Naruto. You weren't--" He cut himself off, furrowing his brows in annoyance. "Didn't you want to become the Hokage?" It was a desperate attempt to have Naruto realize how _not_ okay he was with this, how he shouldn't be willing to throw away _everything_ , his dreams, his friends, his future, his _life_ , just for a man who had spent the better part of his pushing Naruto away.

"Sasuke-"

"How could you be okay with giving up on your dream?" His voice rose slightly, and he tried to get his emotions under control, but he could feel the anger burning in his gut. He wasn't so cold, anymore.

"Being Hokage isn't my dream anymore, Sasuke. You know that." His voice was quiet, calm, at peace. Sasuke chanced him a glance and met Naruto's eyes once again, wanting to look away but feeling trapped by the emotion swimming in his irises. The honesty.

"It _is_ , moron." Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You're always talking about it, promising everyone, you never shut up about it."

"I mean, yeah, being the Hokage would've been nice. I definitely would've been the strongest one, and everyone would respect me. But it's not my _dream_ anymore, Sasuke. Because... because being Hokage would be pointless. Recognition and strength and all of that wouldn't have mattered. Not without you there."

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. He tore his eyes away from Naruto and let the words sit within him. He let himself feel.

"You... are you..."

"You're my goal, Sasuke. You're my dream. You probably always have been." Naruto exhaled, and Sasuke could hear the smile in his voice as he shifted, looking up at the sky.

Sasuke's heart was pounding a lot for someone who was dead.

"Why?" Sasuke finally got out after controlling his voice enough. "Why would you go such lengths for me?"

Naruto laughed then, a real laugh. Something lifted off Sasuke's shoulders. If this was what death was like, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"You know that already. I mean, come on, don't you? I haven't exactly been subtle about it." Naruto looked over at Sasuke, and the Uchiha met his eyes in an instant. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly at Naruto's smile.

"It's because I-"

"Because you're my friend." Sasuke interrupted, something about the words felt bitter on his tongue, bitter in his chest, bitter as they floated in the air between the two. Bitter, bitter, bitter.

But that was it, wasn't it? Naruto had said it enough times for Sasuke to know it was true. And yet...

Sasuke didn't want it to end there. He was selfish, he always had been, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want it to end there. 

"Yeah," Naruto looked somewhat exasperated, but he turned to look at the sky again, nonetheless. Sasuke did as well, slowly letting himself get used to the cold.

That is, until a hand found his own, almost unsure, and the cold disappeared entirely. He snapped his eyes over to Naruto, a question on the tip of his tongue as Naruto squeezed his hand gently with his own.

"Something like that."

Sasuke exhaled shakily, and he _knew_. 

He squeezed Naruto's hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> i've written a plethora of sns fics over the last couple months because they have completely consumed me, but i haven't posted any because i haven't been entirely happy with any yet, so here's a little drabble. honestly i just wanted to post something.


End file.
